Inesperadas Confesiones
by Secretpoisson
Summary: Si las cosas no son lo que son, la familia no es tal, una muerte da paso a toda una nueva vida. Sasu-Hina. Adv. Incesto inventado


Hola, Secret reportándose con un nuevo fic, que originalmente debía ser un one shot, pero se me ha alargado la historia como para que lo sea, era para un concurso, es la primera vez que entro en esta temática, espero no ofenda a nadie, aunque sea un incesto inventado_. _Dependiendo del recibimiento lo continuaré. Saludos

* * *

_Mis días ya no serian lo mismo, desde que mi madre me confesara su mas oscuro secreto, en medio de mi tristeza, al lado del su lecho tomo mis manos con las débiles suyas, una confesión que cambiaria mi vida, mi rumbo, no sólo porque ella ya no estaría conmigo, mi madre, con su candorosa y cansada voz_

-Hinata, mi amor, hay algo que debo decirte antes irme – _un nudo en mi garganta, apenas podía respirar, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, una mano temblorosa y fría deseaba alcanzar mi rostro como no podía hacerlo sin ayuda la sujeté delicadamente y la llevé a su destino_- me duele hacerlo, pero tal vez al saberlo muchas cosas te serán más claras – _no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, veía sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos, no podía ver a otro lado, no quería cortar esos momentos, que sabia que pronto no existirían más, mi madre, se estaba yendo, no lo soportaba, la más dulce, amorosa, delicada y hermosa madre que hubiera podido tener... se moría_

– tu padre... Hinata... tu padre... – intentaba decirlo pero luchaba para poder hacerlo_ -mi padre Hiashi Hyuga, que quería decirme de él _- yo... hace mucho amé a otro hombre...-_ me sorprendió escuchar que hubo otro hombre en su vida, pero qué tenia que ver con mi padre?_

_-_¿Qué ocurre con padre, mamá?_ – le pregunté_

_-_Hiashi – dijo escondiendo sus ojos de los míos- Hiashi... no... no es tu padre – dando un suspiro y derramando amargas lágrimas- lo siento ... siento habértelo ocultado...pero no me atrevía... Hinata... perdóname

_Aun recuerdo el shock en el que me encontraba... luego de lo dicho... sentí que caía en el limbo... esto era irreal, mi padre, mi padre no era el imponente y estoico Hiashi Hyuga... el que nunca me vio con cariño, el que me veía con decepción, al que nunca en sus ojos el cariño se asomó, tal vez... tal vez era porque él lo sabía, el amaba a mi madre, pero yo sabía que mi madre no sentía lo mismo, después de todo, su casamiento había sido concertado desde que ambos eran jóvenes, una costumbre en la familia Hyuga, ambos eran primos lejanos, pero la sangre tan pura que ambos tenían esos ojos tan característicos de la familia._

-No me queda mucho tiempo, te escribí una carta, hace tiempo, diciéndote todo lo que necesitas, búscala, está en mi alhajero.

-Madre... no digas esas cosas, todo estará bien... no te preocupes... gracias por decírmelo, no tengo nada que perdonarte... te amo – _le decía mientras lloraba, el shock lo guardaría para después, en esos momentos sólo quería estar con ella, recosté mi cabeza a su lado para que me acariciase como cuando era niña, lo hizo lentamente mientras me repetía_ "te quiero" ..._me quedé dormida a su lado, cuando desperté su mano sobre mi cabeza quieta... el corazón se me detuvo por un instante, levanté mis ojos para ver su rostro, parecía dormida, un ángel que dormía, pero yo sabia , mamá... mamá se había ido._

_Eso fue lo que ocurrió, fue el momento que creó otro camino en mi vida, ocurrió hace dos meses, tiempo en el que tuve que hacerme de valor para enfrentar una nueva y surrealista etapa y no fue porque yo lo deseara... luego de pasados unos días del funeral, busqué en el joyero de mi madre, encontré lo que me dijo, una carta, la tomé en mis manos, vi mi nombre en el sobre, tenía el perfume de ella aun impregnado en él lo abrí con lentitud, estaba ansiosa, pero tenia miedo, la caligrafía de mi madre, tan perfecta, se presentó a mis ojos..._

"_Hinata... mi vida, si estas leyendo esto es que no me atreví a contarte mi más grande secreto, siento hacerte pasar este dolor, y no estar ahí para reconfortarte, pero no pude, cada vez que te veía, no podía verte a los ojos y decirte que te fallé, tu eres mi orgullo, la hija más perfecta que pude haber querido, eres el fruto de mi amor, tienes que entender, yo era algo rebelde, me negaba al amor impuesto por la familia Hyuga, estuve enamorada de mi sempai durante todo el instituto, el también de mi, pero ambos sabíamos que no teníamos futuro juntos, yo estaba destinada a otro hombre, así que en esa época salíamos en secreto, hasta que nos dejamos de vernos durante mucho tiempo ya que él tuvo que viajar, luego de terminar mis estudios me casé con Hiashi, yo seguía amando al chico que había conocido antes, aunque yo sabia que se había casado también, y tenia un niño como tres años _

_mayor que tú, esa época fue tormentosa para mí, peleaba todo el tiempo con Hiashi, yo sufría mucho._

_, _

_Hasta que lo vi de nuevo, por casualidad, todo paso muy rápido desde ese momento, yo vi aun amor en sus ojos, pero sabíamos que no era posible, así que nos despedimos con amor, era la única forma en la que podía cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida, tú eres el fruto de ese amor, por eso eres tan perfecta, eres la que me permitió enfocarme y ser madre.._

_Hiashi se enteró de todo esto, así que me comenzó a controlar más , yo se que sospecha sobre ti, pero no se anima siquiera a decirlo, le hiere el orgullo, es por eso la forma fría en que te trata, perdóname, te he causado dolor desde que naciste._

_Por esto es que no me atrevía a decirte, tu padre, sabe de tu existencia, por correo le he enviado fotos de cuando eras pequeña, le he escrito últimamente para contarle de mi condición, y de la posibilidad de que quieras conocerlo, si tienes problemas él te recibirá, ya ha hablado con su esposa, todo estará bien, el desea conocerte desde siempre. _

_Tal vez sea la ultima forma de comunicación que tengamos, pero quiero que sepa que te amo profundamente, eres el motivo que me ha mantenido feliz en todos los momentos difíciles, siempre estaré contigo mi preciosa Hinata, sé fuerte, para enfrentar el futuro y sé feliz, no dejes que nadie te prohíba eso, tu felicidad es lo único importante. _

_Te amare por siempre."_

_En la siguiente hoja de la carta se encontraba el nombre , su dirección y una fotografía del hombre . En la cual estaban él y dos chicos, ahora sabía de donde había sacado el color de cabello. _

_ Unos días luego mi padre Hiashi , el cual había estado más indiferente que de costumbre, llegó a mi habitación, realmente yo no sabia que hacer, qué problemas causaría si es que iba a conocer a esa persona, tal vez seria sólo una molestia, yo no pertenezco allí, pero ahora que no está mi madre, ya no se si lo hago aquí ._

_ Me miró con fría determinación, sus ojos transmitían algo más que frialdad, podía sentir un aire de rabia a su alrededor... sabía que esa conversación no seria buena, intuía que padre deseaba hablarme de "eso"._

_ -Hinata, yo sé que ya lo sabes – mi corazón se paró haciendo que lleve mis manos a la altura de mi pecho apretando mi chamarra._

_ -P-pa-padre ...¿ a-a que te r-refieres? - mentí queriendo evitar el tema_

_ -Lo sabes muy bien, tu madre te lo contó ... tu no llevas mi sangre – dijo ... sentía su orgullo herido – debes ir a conocer a los tuyos_

_ -Pe-pero...t-tu eres mi Padre – las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poder retenerlas, yo amaba a papá aunque él no lo hiciera, lo amaba mucho y quería ser reconocida ante sus ojos... y sólo a los suyos, pude notar que su mirada se ablandó un tanto, y sus ojos se relajaron_

_ -Hinata... debes irte, hacer tu propio camino, pues eres libre de tus lazos Hyuga, debes madurar y aceptar lo que te espera – me dio la espalda para salir del cuarto_

_ Con las lagrimas aun corriendo por mis mejillas salte de la cama y fui hasta él , lo abracé por la espalda, sentía como su espalda se tensó ante este acto tan extraño entre los dos –Padre...y-yo t-te q-quiero...- fue lo único que pude articular- el no me contestó pero puso una mano sobre la mía, la acaricio un poco pero luego soltó mi agarre_

_-Todas las cosas de tu madre son ahora tuyas, podrás estar por tu cuenta si encuentras problemas, espero que seas feliz.-sus palabras fueron las más cariñosas que habían salido de su boca en todo el tiempo que recordaba, pero eran una despedida, me pedía que me vaya. Y yo lo haría aunque me doliera. ._

_No me animé a llamar al señor de la carta, pero preparé todas mis cosas para mudarme a la misma ciudad, cambié de instituto y encontré un departamento para ubicarme temporalmente, hasta ver qué era lo que me esperaba. _

_Mi primo Neji se negó efusivamente a mi mudanza, luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido y de salir del su shock me pidió que vaya a vivir con él , ya que lo hacía solo, me dijo que era más razonable ir a vivir a la casa de un primo antes que a la casa de desconocidos, cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como me miraba a los ojos, me tomaba de los hombros, era una de las pocas veces que podía ver sus sentimientos, realmente quería que me quedara, yo no sabía cuánto hasta que me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho, aun lo recuerdo muy bien... _

_-Hinata quédate conmigo, no habrá problemas si lo haces_

_-pero Neji-nii no está bien que viva con un hombre soltero en su casa_

_-pero soy tu primo Hinata_

_-eso ya no es así Neji-nii –dije agachando mi cabeza_

_-Con más razón deseo que te quedes...Hinata... nunca me atreví a decirte, pero ya no existen obscuros entre nosotros... yo... te amo" sentí que la sangre me abandonaba el rostro, que los ojos se me desorbitaban, y la garganta se me secaba "p-pe-pero nissan yo... yo no ... yo te quiero... pero no como a mi hermano..._

_-Eso puede cambiar... déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti –sus brazos me rodearon, me acercó a su cuerpo en un tibio y desesperado abrazo, bajó su cabeza hasta llegar al hueco de mi cuello, susurraba en mi oído "te amo... quédate conmigo"_

_-Nissan yo... debo irme. _

_Los brazos de Neji cayeron a sus costados, me dio la espalda, sabía que lo había herido, traté de tocar su hombro, pero se retrajo ante mi contacto... volteo su mirada, pude ver dolor y molestia por el rechazo, el corazón se me contrajo en el pecho "Entonces espero que seas feliz... Hinata". Sin más se alejó ,dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas nublando mi vista, hasta ahora me duele al recordar su mirada. _

_Bueno... aquí estoy yo ahora, nerviosa frente a una nueva clase, en donde todos me miran con extrañeza, no es normal recibir a una estudiante nueva en el penúltimo curso transferida en medio del año. _

-Chicos sé que la situación es algo nueva para ustedes, pero espero que se comporten como es debido con la nueva alumna ... Hyuga Hinata. –_me presentó el profesor Hatake Kakashi _

-U-un gusto en c-conocerlos, soy H-Hyuga H-Hinata, y me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad –_estoy nerviosa, cómo serán las cosas desde ahora, levanto la vista hacia la clase, tratando de no mirar demasiado a todas las caras que me observan, siento que estoy siendo examinada, las chicas murmuran cosas a las otras mientras me miran, los chicos me estudian demasiado, siento mi rostro hervir de vergüenza, transmito toda mi tensión al maletín que sujeto con ambas manos. _

_-_No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa Hinata-chan, no te comerán –_dijo el profesor guiñándome un ojo, más vergüenza sentía aun._

Puedes sentarte en la silla libre que está al fondo, junto Uchiha es el chico de cabello gracioso –dijo señalando a un muchacho que hasta ahora no había prestado atención a toda la presentación, pero sí cuando Kakashi dijo "cabello gracioso" y "sentarse en la silla libre", el odiaba tener que compartir el banco, todos en la clase lo sabían, muchas compañeras habían tratado de tomar el lugar, pero él las había hecho cambiar de opinión "muy sutilmente"... y ahora lo único que no necesitaba era a una miedosita, recién transferida "compañera de clases" . Ya la haría cambiar de opinión, y se reubicaría en otro lugar. Si ... le haría sentir su "cálida" bienvenida.

_Mientras me acercaba a la mesa asignada, podía ver como los compañeros me observaban con rostros algo "asustados" diría yo, tal vez es sólo mi imaginación, pero al acercarme al chico con el que me sentaría él me fulminó con la mirada, me hizo detener abruptamente, pero luego esquivé sus ojos y continué mi camino, no quedaba otra cosa por hacer. _

_Me senté a su lado, le saludé con un nervioso -_Hai... s-soy H-Hinata H-hyuga... un gusto c-conocerte_-Sus ojos negros me hicieron helar la sangre, tan fríos e indiferentes no parecía estar de buen humor –_No creo que el gusto te dure por mucho si es que pretendes ser mi compañera de banco... Hyuga

_No salían palabras de mi boca, no esperaba ser amenazada al llegar a mi clase, esto ya de por si era difícil, la mudanza y todo, pero esto no me facilitaba nada. _

En mi espanto no pude notar que otro compañero que estaba enfrente había escuchado todo.

-No seas tan Teme...teme... no es la forma de recibir a la nueva compañera

-Dobe no te metas conmigo si no quieres que te desdibuje tu ridícula sonrisa - dijo gruñendo por lo bajo

-No te preocupes por el ... solo ladra mucho pero no muerde , es bastante antisocial –dijo señalándolo mientras hablaba con ella – sólo no debes invadirle el espacio y tirártele encima con las otras chicas y estarás a salvo – un vena se hacia notar en la frente del Uchiha – a por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki tu eres Hinata chan, no es así?

_El alma me había vuelto al cuerpo, ese rubio me hizo sentir mejor, dándome una amplia sonrisa mientras se presentaba. _

-Hai , un placer Uzumaki san- _mientras un sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas_

-Uzumaki san? ... Wow no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten formalmente, sólo Naruto está bien, quieres?

-O-okay, Naruto kun – _cada vez me sentía mejor hablando con el chico, realmente era muy cálido _

-Puedes dejar el levante para después Dobe... ahora quisiera dejar de estar metido en medio de su "tan romántica" escena... me da nauseas.

-Oye Teme!! – dijo levantándose la silla

-Hey ustedes, si no quieren quedarse sentados en el pasillo hasta que termine la clase, mejor se comportan – dijo Kakashi desde el frente del aula.

Y así el primer paso de mi nueva etapa estaba hecho.

5


End file.
